History of Edgeville
This page documents the previous and current leaders of Edgeville. Edgeville is located in Misthalin and it is most known for its location, being next to the Wilderness. Prince Path *No historical records for this period in Edgeville have been found. Princess Puppy *No historical records for this period in Edgeville have been found. King Kato & Queen Razia *No historical records for this period in Edgeville have been found. Dominus Bruce Clough *The Vigilis Cruor launch their first war effort against the city of Varrock, the invasion of Edgeville. *After a long time of fighting, the Varrockian forces retreat from Edgeville and the Cruor are victorious. *Rewards are handed out the next day by Dominus Bruce Clough and Domini Trace Clough. *Edgeville is the first real land the Cruor have obtained - Aside from the Thieves Guild and Lumbridge Catacombs. *People such as Serena Miore, and others representing their factions, come to ally with the rebels. *Edgeville is used as a training ground for the invasion of Varrock. *After two failed invasions in Varrock, Bruce calls a cease-fire. Edgeville begins to see changes. *Edgeville is gifted with the making of the Edgevillian Walls. *These walls surround the town, cutting off the Monastery, and the Bridge next to the Grand Exchange. *The southern end, which has a gate, is patrolled by guards, as the ruins are excluded. *Another gate, which is most preferred to enter in by, is placed on the Western wall. *The gates remain closed for a long, long time. Not once in Bruce's first reign have the gates been open. *A glider patrols the skies in Edgeville *All in Edgeville under Cruor's regime is well until Praetor Ronyo Agar betrays Bruce under the command of Aztarwyn II, who lands the killing blow to Bruce, whom was able to teleport before dying. Aztarwyn II takes the title of Dominus of Vigilis Cruor, as well as taking the name Terwyllon Phoesar. *Terwyllon marries Vilma Phoesar, whom he met on the street of Edgeville. *Terwyllon then begins to plot the destruction of the Blade Family, to take Gunnarsgrunn in an effort to push the Cruor lands further. *Terwyllon allows one day of the gates to be open, before the civil war with Bruce Clough's return, as well as his own father. *Terwyllon reveals to his wife whom he really is, Aztarwyn Gonzo Junior, and what is happening. *Soon, Edgeville is attacked by the rebels of Cruor, led by Praetor Henrik Harlowe. *One full day of this fight lasts, until Aztarwyn himself comes to Edgeville and kills the Guards of Terwyllon. They then begin to fight. *Aztarwyn kills his son in the street of Edgeville, and the body is burned. *As that happened, the Southern Wall is broken, allowing the rebels in. Once part of the wall collapsed, the Terwyllon soldiers surrendered. *Victory is achieved for the rebels, and Bruce Clough is placed Dominus. *Edgeville receives repairs. *After the war in the desert settles, Port Sarim and the Monastery are taken. *Bruce decides to open the gates of Edgeville, for good. *Allies with such states like Burthorpe are found. *Nothing else really happens, until the betrayal of Yanille, Lumbridge, and the war from the Void Knights. *Bruce leaves Gielinor, leaving Aztarwyn the Cruor to himself. Aztarwyn then gives King Ehrick, and Varrock, the brand-new Edgeville that they have built. King Ehrick *Was described by some as one of Varrock's greatest kings. *No other historical records for this period in Edgeville have been found. Kaiser Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo *Aztarwyn returns to Edgeville to claim it, the citizens glad to know their previous owners have finally returned. *Das Kaiserreich makes no hesitation and Edgeville in a couple of hours is back to the way it was ages ago. *Edgeville is where soldiers are made - The motto stays this way. *The gates remain closed. *Edgeville was suppose to see an expansion of the walls, including Gunnarsgrunn. *Kaiserreich abandons the town, taking the banners down, this time leaving an Edgeville citizen to take spot. Jacques Jedele *She was a runner that belonged to Johanna Del'Vair. *No other historical records for this period in Edgeville have been found. Lord Marius Enzo *Marius led a small force of men and seized Edgeville shortly after Cruor's leave. *Union forces strengthened the city's fortifications. *The full Union force relocated there. *Edgeville repelled two small attacks successfully *Marius met with Katrina and secured the unification of Misthalin. *Military presence in the city decreased slightly. Count Alistair Cavalyn *Alistair establishes the Edgeville Militia. *Military presence in the town is increased due to the invading undead from the Forinthry. *Alistair soon grows sick and weak, unable to govern Edgeville, he hands Edgeville to Queen Katrina. Lord Syer Rzzar (First Term) * Queen Katrina of Misthalin appoints Syer Rzzar as ruling Lord of Edgeville due to his assistance in defeating Lord Russia's army. * Lord Rzzar initiates the refortification of the Edgeville-Wilderness wall. * Lord Rzzar disappears, vacating his position. The Edgeville-Wilderness wall fortification project completes in his absence. The Crimson Wolf Company *Under the direction of King Aevan, Varrock's military general and king by marriage to Queen Katrina, the Crimson Wolf Company takes up residence and jurisdiction in Edgeville. *The city is converted into a militaristic compound out of which the Crimson Wolf Company, an army-for-hire that has been contracted by the Varrock throne to serve as a military force for Varrock and greater Misthalin. Misthalin Military *Misthalin Military obtains Edgeville and converts it into a military B.O.O (Base Of Opperations) Duke Abel of Edgeville Lord Syer Rzzar (Second Term) * King Darian of Misthalin appoints Syer Rzzar as ruling Lord of Edgeville; his second nonconsecutive term. Category:In-Character History Category:Location Category:POC Category:Misthalin